1. Field of the Invention
A system to suppress sound from speakers and the generation of same at a distance is presented. Said system includes devices to handle audio which when manipulated, in their different applications, are able to reduce or to eliminate the acoustic impact or sound not wanted by people or by the environment.
The present system comprises a combination of known devices which handle audible or sound signals that allow the user to analyze the characteristics and specifications of sound and to generate an identical signal that can be inverted and mixed with the output signal to cancel sound and at the same time, suppress the inverted signal at a distance and in that way generate the sound at a distance once again.
Considering the above, the scope of the invention falls within the universe of transmission, mixing, and suppression of sound.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
As known, sound, in physics, is any phenomenon that involves the propagation of elastic waves, whether audible or not through a fluid or media that allows the generation and transmission of the vibratory movement of a body. In particular, sound perceptible to humans consists of sound waves that produce oscillations in air pressure, which are turned into mechanical waves within the human ear, same that are perceived by the brain. Propagation of sound is similar in fluids, where the sound takes the shape of pressure fluctuations. In solid bodies, propagation of sound involves variations in the tensional state of the media.
This propagation of sound involves transportation of energy but without there being transportation of matter, where the vibrations on the air are propagated in the same direction.
Well then, it is frequent to find places where sound is produced by means of mechanical elements assisted by sound reproducing appliances, which are reproduced by means of acoustic speakers, with the maximum power and said power diminishes as it gets farther away from the speakers.